The Rules of Golf include several requirements controlling features of golf club heads, including limitations on club head sizes, groove structures, face flexibility, and other features. Over the years, new golf club head structures have been developed in an effort to enhance club performance and to produce club heads having performance characteristics at the extreme limits allowed by the Rules of Golf. As a result, many golf club heads are made from multiple parts and materials that are manufactured in complicated and costly processes with relatively tight manufacturing tolerances. Accordingly, golf club head designs and/or manufacturing methods that reduce complexity and costs associated with the manufacturing golf club products would be a welcome advance in the art.